Season Eight
07.01: Porno for Pyros - September 18, 1996 Joe and Helen burn Brian's house down and he expects to get a big check like they did. But the insurance investigator thinks Joe, Helen, Brian and Casey are conspiring to commit insurance fraud. Antonio manages to woo the woman and get a room at the Century Inn where she leaves an non-extinguished cigarette lying around. 07.02: Like a Neighbor Scorned - September 25, 1996 When Joe and Helen meet their new neighbors Steve and Barbara, they think they are great at first until Steve asks Joe to bail him out of $5000 of gambling debts and Barbara bluntly accuses Helen of sleeping with Steve. Now scared of these two, Joe and Helen must find a way to avoid them, even going so far as to break into their own dark house. Antonio receives his recently deceased Uncle Bernardo's personal belongings, including perfumed letters written to Gina Lollobrigida. 07.03: Maybe It's You - October 2, 1996 Brian's vow to find a meaningful relationship is tested when he meets a beautiful but dumb woman. 07.04: Single and Hating It - October 9, 1996 While a storm rages outside Joe and Helen stop by a singles mixer to drop off Brian's wallet and end up stuck there for their 1st anniversary. 07.05: Too Beautiful for You - October 23, 1996 Antonio mans the suicide hotline and makes a date with a woman who calls. Meanwhile, Helen loses customers when a new food cart arrives at the terminal. 07.06: The Gift of Life - October 30, 1996 The group convinces a man who is separated from his wife to stop being so focused on work and spend time with her. Little do they realize his career is being a medical courier and he left a cooler with one of his deliveries at the terminal. 07.07: Olive or Twist - November 6, 1996 Casey suggests that Brian uses his insurance check to open a martini bar with her as manager. However, when a customer suffers an accident on Brian's property, Casey says she neglected to have Brian's bar insured. 07.08: Wingless - November 13, 1996 A financial crisis forces Joe to seek out an investor. When businessman Edgar Clayton comes to the island, Joe thinks it's his lucky day. But Clayton informs Joe he doesn't invest in businesses, he buys them. With no other choice, Joe sells. Joe and Brian are glad that with Clayton's backing they got their plane out of repossession and are up and running, until Clayton says now his slacker son Cord is the new president of Sandpiper. 07.09: Wingless 2 - November 20, 1996 The first act that new Sandpiper president Cord Clayton does is hold a meeting telling everyone they need a big idea. Through learning that Roy cannot break into the market of charter flights, Cord proposes making Sandpiper an exclusive charter service, and has Joe and Brian fly a pair of bickering mother-daughter country music singers. When the tour fails, Cord tries fleeing, only for Joe and Helen to tell him he must be a man and face his father at a business meeting in New York. 07.10: Wingless 3 - December 11, 1996 Cord returns but becomes nervous during a presentation before his father's board of directors and leaves, leaving Joe and Brian to continue. Helen overhears one of Clayton's young hotshots saying that he recommended Cord for the presidency of Sandpiper in order for him to run Sandpiper into the ground, which Clayton could use as a tax write off. Clayton takes the news badly but, at Cord's behest, allows Joe to run Sandpiper to him and agrees to stay on as a silent investor. 07.11: All About Christmas Eve - December 18, 1996 Another odd Christmas hits Nantucket as Antonio drives a nun around the island who's in search of a vision she saw in a dream, Joe and Brian try to defuse a long-standing feud between two elderly brothers, and Fay, Helen and Casey get trapped in the basement of the department store where Casey works. 07.12: Let's Talk About Sex - January 8, 1997 Roy falls in love with talk show host Mary Pat Lee, but discovers she's using information he gave her to ambush Joe and Helen on her show. Meanwhile, Brian pays Casey to run errands for him. 07.13: Hosed - January 15, 1997 Joe and Helen deal with a crooked vacuum cleaner salesman who charges them for a vacuum cleaner that had an eternal guarantee. Meanwhile, Brian comes up with a scheme to date Roy's niece. 07.14: Just Call Me Angel - February 5, 1997 Joe and Brian go back to Boston after a vacation in Las Vegas, where Joe gets food poisoning from a cheap casino breakfast buffet. When the pilots of the flight also get food poisoning, Brian lands the jumbo jet and is hailed by the media as the "Angel of Flight 28.". However, his newfound celebrity is taking up all his time and overloading Joe at Sandpiper. 07.15: Fay There, Georgy Girl - February 12, 1997 Fay holds a yard sale to help clear clutter in her house. After selling goods that belonged to her three late husbands, she is visited by their ghosts. However, Fay is also asked out by a man she met at the yard sale who tells her he values memories of his relatives more so than the gifts they gave him. 07.16: Escape from New York - February 19, 1997 Brian and Helen go to New York to see the Broadway musical Rent. But their trip turns into a nightmare when Helen loses all her cash playing a card game. 07.17: House of Blues - March 5, 1997 Brian and Casey are kicked out of Joe and Helen's place so they buy a house of their own with help from Antonio. Helen and Joe are blackmailed by some teenagers who have pictures of them doing various things around their house in the nude. 07.18: Ms. Write - March 19, 1997 Brian falls for someone after reading love letters mistakenly sent to the old occupant of the house. Meanwhile, Antonio installs a home security system for Joe and Helen. 07.19: Dreamgirl - April 2, 1997 With Fay on vacation, Joe and Brian hire a beautiful woman to fill in. Meanwhile, Casey gets Antonio a job at the department store where she works. 07.20: Heartache Tonight - April 16, 1997 '' Roy invites Joe and Helen over to his house to meet his mother (Rose Marie) and tells her that Helen is his girlfriend and Joe's the help. Casey catches Brian's cold before a date. '''07.21: Oedipus Wrecks' - May 7, 1997 Brian's surprised to find out his girlfriend's son is in college, but further complications happen when Casey starts to date the young man. Meanwhile, Joe and Roy try to overcome a fear of the circus. 07.22: Raging Bull*&@! - May 14, 1997 Joe enters a boxing tournament to beat an old rival. Things turn unusual when the rival is injured and the replacement contender turns out to be Brian. 07.23 & 07:24: Final Approach (One-Hour Episode) - May 21, 1997 To cheer up Helen, Joe restores her cello. While she rediscovers her passion for music, the rest of the gang hunts for money that Joe and Brian's father left them. They eventually find it and now have $250,000. Joe and Brian want to do different things with their money. Joe wants to expand his airport business and Brian wants to leave the island for good. Category: Seasons Category: Season Eight